Rural Estate
Rural Estate, a map created by SuperPianist, is a contest-winning map and the 37th Map released in Combat Arms, revealed on 4/26/11. It was eventually released with the 2/16/12 Content Update. Available game modes: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing Overview Rural Estate is a large map that takes place within a large mansion and the area surrounding that mansion. While most of the fighting usually takes place indoors, the unfinished terrain outside provides for brutal sniping/camping matches across long distances. The map is set during late afternoon on a rainy day. Original Design Rural Estate's original design consisted of four key areas: The Mansion (Alpha spawns in the second floor small library),'' the '''Barn '(Bravo's spawn), the Rear Patio (a key area that can be used to ambush the mansion) and the''' Tunnels Under the Mansion''' (two exterior tunnels lead to four entrances on the ground floor of the mansion). Bravo Team can enter the mansion by the front door, the back patio doors, or the four doors coming from the tunnels. The doors probably should be opened and closed by the players. The tunnels can be used for stealth approaches, and the back doors can be used for ambush, since the patio provides one with plenty of cover. The front doors are where people who aren't thinking come in and get sniped from the second and third floors. Alpha Team must defend the house. Alpha Team could also set a ambush in the tunnels or guard the patio, or even take the fight right to the Barn. Trivia *The map was designed from scratch using Blender and GIMP. *It took around 60 hours of work to produce. *It was the winner of the first design a map contest released in Combat Arms NA. *Its release date was pushed up and delayed for over half a year. *The NEMEXIS logo can be seen in several places around the map. *The truck out the front has the brand name: Voivo; a parody of the Sweden car brand Volvo. This may be used to avoid copyright laws like other examples (HK416/7 - M416/7, HK21E - M21E, EoTech - iTech, iPod - i-Pop, iPad - UPad, Toyota - Toyoya) *The fridge in the kitchen can be opened by pressing E. It is unknown whether it plays a role in the map or not. For now, all it does is brighten up the surroundings. *The actual map is noticeably smaller than the designed version. **The design version proposed a barn, while the actual map removed the barn and had some modifications. *On designed version, Alpha team spawns on the first and second floor at the east side of the mansion, and Bravo team spawns at the barn. On the actual map, Alpha team spawns behind the mansion and Bravo team spawns in front of the mansion. See more *Rural Estate's Official Entry *Nexon Announcing the Winner *Rural Estate's original designs, as seen in the slideshow below. Media Rural (37).jpg Rural (36).jpg|The main hall/stairs Rural (35).jpg|The main entrance Rural (34).jpg Rural (33).jpg Rural (32).jpg Rural (31).jpg Rural (30).jpg Rural (29).jpg Rural (28).jpg Rural (27).jpg Rural (26).jpg Rural (25).jpg Rural (24).jpg|Kitchen/breakfast room Rural (23).jpg Rural (22).jpg Rural (21).jpg Rural (20).jpg Rural (19).jpg Rural (18).jpg Rural (17).jpg|Stairs from the outside that lead into the basement Rural (16).jpg|Front of mansion Rural (15).jpg|Tunnel leading to the basement Rural (14).jpg Rural (13).jpg Rural (12).jpg Rural (11).jpg Rural (10).jpg Rural (9).jpg Rural (8).jpg Rural (7).jpg Rural (6).jpg Rural (5).jpg Rural (4).jpg Rural (2).jpg Rural.jpg|Spawn site Freezerclosed.jpg freezeropen.jpg Rural Estate 24.png|View of the mansion from the second floor of Bravo Spawn Rural Estate 23.png|Second floor of Bravo Spawn, looking towards the mansion Rural Estate 22.png|Bravo Spawn first floor (looking into the front of the barn) Rural Estate 21.png|Another view of the rear patio Rural Estate 20.png|Rear patio (doors lead to the dining room) Rural Estate 19.png|Another view of the library (looking towards the front of the mansion) Rural Estate 18.png|Library (second + third floors, directly above the breakfast room and kitchen) (out the door to the right is the main foyer) (second staircase leading to third floor indicated in white) Rural Estate 17.png|Kitchen (first floor, left of main foyer, towards the back of the mansion, and is connected with the breakfast room) Rural Estate 16.png|Breakfast room (left of main foyer, first floor, looking towards front of mansion) Rural Estate 15.png|Dining Room (1 1/2 floors, back of mansion looking towards the front) (below bedrooms 2 + 3) Rural Estate 14.png|Bedroom 3 (3rd floor, back of mansion) Rural Estate 11.png|Bedroom 2 (3rd floor, back of the mansion) Rural Estate 12.png|Bedroom 1 (3rd floor, looking towards the front of the mansion) (refer to previous photo :D) Rural Estate 13.png|More third floor (looking towards the back of the mansion) Rural Estate 10.png|Third floor hallway looking to the front of the mansion. (stairs coming from second floor of alpha spawn indicated in white) Rural Estate 9.png|Second floor of Alpha spawn (looking towards the back of the mansion) (stairs leading to third floor go up towards the front of the mansion) (to the left is the main foyer) Rural Estate 8.png|First floor of Alpha spawn (looking towards the front of the mansion) Rural Estate 7.png|Looking left after entering the front doors (looking towards Alpha spawn) Rural Estate 6.png|Each of the four shafts leading down to the tunnels. There are two shafts under each of the side main stairs Rural Estate 5.png|Looking left after entering through the front doors Rural Estate 4.png|Main foyer of the mansion Rural Estate Tunnels 2.png|One of 4 shaft entrances into the mansion Rural Estate Tunnels 1.png|Tunnels Rural Estate 3.png|One of the tunnel entrances, circled in blue. Orange shows the network of tunnels under the mansion Rural Estate 2.png|High up view of the mansion and barn Rural Estate 1.png|Here is the whole map from a top view. Bravo and Alpha spawns in red, and underground tunnel entrances in orange. Rural Estate Refrigerator.gif Category:Maps Category:Contest Winner Category:Article stubs Category:2012